Supernatural Little Liars
by SoloMaestro
Summary: Dean and Sam are passing through Rosewood when they discover the activity cause by A. Now they must solve the mysteries of texts and lies surrounding four sophmores of Rosewood high, but the PLL are hestitant to trust pretty faces. SupernaturalPLL Xover


Supernatural Little Liars

Summary: Dean and Sam are passing through Rosewood when they discover the activity cause by A. (In this story A is not Mona or anyone real but a new creature/spirit/demon that supernatural hasn't done yet). Now they must solve the mystery of the mysterious texts and lies surrounding four local sophmores of Rosewood High. Will the PLL accept their help and lay A to rest. Will the Winchesters be able to locate the ever elusive A? What secrets will they uncover about the girls along the way?

Episode 1

Stumbling Upon

_Take it and take it and take it and take it and take it all  
Take it and take it and take it until you take us all  
Smash it and crash it and thrash it and trash it  
They're only toys_

Try it, you'll like it, don't hide it, don't fight it, just let it out  
Steal and shoot it and kill it or take another route  
Take it and take it and take it  
You know they're only toys

"Devour, devour" Sang Dean, "Suffocate your own empire devour, devour It's your final hour"

"shhhhh...devou...shhh" the radio stuttered.

Sam chuckled lightly from behind his labtop, "Sorry Dean looks like we're outside the signal range." The two had been driving for nearly three hours after their latest job in Harrisburg hunting a werewolf.

Dean tried and tried again til he just gave up trying to tune the radio back to the rock station. "Figures Sammy, when I get a station that plays rock and of that rap, yo yo, country yippe kai ya crap we go out of range." He clicked the radio nob to off and went back to starting at the road ahead. "By the way Gigantor you find anything interesting for us to do?"

"Actually yes, a little small time but seems a bit more." Sam replied confusingly.

"Well spit it out what is it?" Dean said impatiently.

"Rosewood, PA murder case," Sam started, "Allison DiLaurentis, 15, went missing last year body recently discovered underneath her families house during a move in for another family."

Dean shook his head sadly, "Sammy I'm not saying that what happened to that girl was a horrible thing, in fact its the worse, but it's not our type of case to solve."

Sam sighed sadly, "Just thought it would be worth checking out since its along the way, we're gonna pass thorugh Rosewood anyway." He closed his labtop and placed it in the back seat along with his bag staying silent the rest of the ride til they would arrive into town.

The Black Impala passed the "Welcome To Rosewood" sign and soon had entered the small town. Dean turned the Impala down the residential streets slowly trying to get around to the interstate again when something hummed in the back for a second. "Sam did you hear that?" Dean asked.

"Kinda hard not to,"Sam replied. He reached into hs back in the back seat and pulled it to the front and pulled out the EMF. It had stopped sounding and was silent once again. Dean stopped the car slowly and shifted into reverse and started back stracking down the street. Suddenly the EMF detector went off again ringing furiously.

"Thats really wierd," Dean said as he stopped the car. "Doesn't that only work at close range?"

"Either Bobby upgraded this thing without us knowing," Sam replied, "Or whatever is giving of the EMF is something seriously huge."

Dean thought for a second and grabbed Sam's labtop from the back and opened it back up tapping keys impatiently for it to turn on. "Dean what are you looking for?"

Finally the screen turned on again and Dean reopened the police report page about Allison Dilaurentis and read down til he came across what he was looking for. "Have a look Sammy." Taking the labtop Sam looked at what Dean pointed out, looking outside and to the screen again.

**Allison Dilaurentis **

**Address 268 Juliet Lane**

"I stand corrected Sammy," Dean said. "Looks like this is our type of case, and I don't think this is one ordinary spirit either."


End file.
